Field
Integrated circuit devices.
Description of Related Art
Spintronic logic describes a class of integrated circuit devices utilizing a physical variable of magnetization or spin as a computation variable. Non-volatile logic can improve the power and computational efficiency by allowing architects to put a processor to un-powered sleep states more often enabling computation with less energy.
Existing spintronic logic options generally suffer from high energy and relatively long switching timers due to the inefficiency of mechanisms for converting charge to spin variables and vice versa. In particular, this results in large write currents (on the order of 100 microamperes per bit (μA/bit) producing high Joule heat dissipation, and slow switching time (on the order of 10 nanoseconds (ns)) over which the current needs to be “on”.